


More than Instinctual

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, a/b/o au, discussions of marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, huffing to rid his nose of the scent for just a moment.  He rarely let himself growl, and certainly not around others, but just then he couldn’t help it.Astrals, the smell…
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diving into the A/B/O thing again. As with my other fics of this nature I avoid the lack of consent, or rather, the lack of ability to consent. You'll get what I mean by that definition as you read (conversation between Ignis and Regis). Apart from that, you'll find most of the usual stuff. Both Ignis and Noct are male, with all the parts that males usually have, just one of them happens to be an omega. As I have done previously, I have veered away from the omega presenting as more feminine, purely a preference on my part.   
> At this point it's just two chapters, and I doubt it will move beyond that.   
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Laz <3

The scent was cloying, sticking in the back of his throat, blocking out everything else and forcing him to follow the trail of it down the hall way, Alpha instincts kicking into overdrive. His pace increased the stronger the scent became, the urge to protect, to claim, to drive all others away thrumming through his blood. He fought it all down, unaware of just _who_ was messing with his instinctual need. He had no clue who it was, almost didn’t _want_ to know. He’d rather remain blissfully ignorant and let his heart follow who he wanted not some DNA imperative that told him he should want whoever was wafting the enticing scent.

He told himself he was just going to check on the Omega, he wasn’t going to do anything other than that. He had control over himself, he wasn’t going to lose his mind and rut with some random Omega just because they smell so fucking nice.

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, huffing to rid his nose of the scent for just a moment. He rarely let himself growl, and certainly not around others, but just then he couldn’t help it.

_Astrals_ , the smell…

His steps slowed, frowning as he stopped in front of a familiar door, the scent almost overwhelming. And that of another Alpha. Eyes narrowed, he assessed the posture of the other Alpha as he approached from the other end of the hallway.

They were both wary, metaphorical hackles raised, teeth bared in a display of aggression.

“Did you know of this?”

The other Alpha shook his head in denial, “no, I would have told you.”

He examined that statement for a moment, blinking slowly through the fog of scent to analyse it. Why should _he_ be told especially? He stared the other, larger, more intimidating Alpha down. “Why should I need to know?”

The response was a bark of laughter, “you’re joking, right? As if you don’t always know everything about him, as if you don’t worship the ground he walks on? Really, Ignis? Did you think no-one noticed?”

Hackles fully raised now, he stalked forward, fists clenched at his sides, “what are you implying, pray tell?”

Gladio leaned back against the wall, pose tense as Ignis approached, “I’m not _implying_ anything and you know it. You love him.”

“It is irrelevant.” He tried to wave the comment aside.

Gladio laughed again, “it’s really not.” He was trying for nonchalance, but he had curled in on himself to appear smaller to the other Alpha. Almost submissive.

Ignis growled in warning, prowling in front of the door. “Why are you here?” he spat.

“M’not stayin’,” Gladio soothed, wincing a little, “I promise, I am not a threat to you.”

Ignis blinked in shock, like he’d been doused with ice water. “What? I…he’s…he’s not…I wouldn’t presume…”

“Ignis, right now, you are the very image of a protective Alpha keeping everyone away from his mate while he’s in heat,” Gladio said quietly with a wave in Ignis’ direction. “And I think you should ask him whether he’d rather you or me in that room right now.”

“Do not joke about that,” Ignis hissed.

“I’m not, Ignis.”

A low whimper reached Ignis’ ears through the door, his immediate response to let out a calming growl, placing his palm against the surface separating him from the Omega on the other side. He glanced back when Gladio touched him cautiously, a hand to his shoulder, retracting it hastily when Ignis narrowed his eyes at him.

“There’s only one man he has ever wanted, Ignis, he’s just been frightened of telling you.” Gladio used his other hand to cover his nose and mute the scent. “And now, with this…he’s gonna be freaked out. He knows you would do anything for him and I’m guessing he’ll think this will just make it worse.”

Ignis whined, tipping his head forward to rest it against the door, “I’d want him regardless.” No point denying it when he could smell himself.

“I know that, and you know that, but I think you’re gonna need to tell _him_ that.”

Ignis hung his head in defeat, “can you close off the hall way, make sure no-one enters, please.”

Gladio tilted his head behind his hand, “yeah, I can do that.”

Ignis waited for Gladio to stride away, feeling his body relax at the departure of the other Alpha.

He tapped on the door hesitantly, “Noct? Can you hear me?” The scent spiked, almost knocking Ignis on his ass. He slipped to the floor on his knees, listening intently.

“Speccy?”

Noct’s voice was hoarse, a low seductive purr that had Ignis’ toes curling.

“Can you lock the door for me? I wish to talk to you and I want you to feel safe.” Ignis listened for the click that told him Noct had done as requested.

“It’s locked,” Noct said from his side of the door. From the sound of it, he’d sat himself on the floor as well. “I’m sorry,” the Prince moaned. “I…I wanted to tell you, but…”

“Oh, Noct,” Ignis murmured, hand flat to the wood of the door, his head resting against it. “I understand, honestly. But I need you to understand that I feel no differently about you. I never could.”

Ignis heard Noct’s needy whimper through the door, “Ignis, you don’t…I…I really, really like you…I want to…be with you.”

“And I with you, Noct.” There was no point even trying to deny it, not with how his own scent gave him away. He knew from Gladio’s reaction to him that he was giving off protective, claiming pheromones. Noct’s Omega nose would be able to pick it up relatively easily.

Noct moaned, “then why are you on that side of the door and not in here with me?”

Ignis stroked the door, wishing it was Noct. “I wanted to speak to you without pouncing on you,” he said simply. “You smell so divine and I have always wanted you, those things combined…well…I am having a difficult time not ripping the door off its hinges as it is.” He sighed, “we need this conversation.”

A soft thud against the door had Ignis smiling. He could imagine Noct on the other side with his forehead pressed against the surface.

“Yeah, I guess…at least I’m still coherent enough to talk,” Noct muttered eventually.

Ignis whined at that. If Noct wasn’t quite into his full heat yet and he smelled this wonderful, through a bloody door no less, when he did get to scent him properly, Ignis would be done for.

“Have you built a nest, Noct?”

Noct grunted, “yeah…but…it’s not…I dunno, there’s something missing.”

Ignis crooned softly, sensing Noct’s displeasure. “Would you like something of mine to add to it, perhaps…” A little presumptuous, yet he couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.

Noct shuffled behind the door, “yes, please, I think that would help.”

Ignis sucked in a deep breath, Noct’s happier scent wafting out to curl around his senses, “alright, we can do this…” He thought for a moment. “Noct, would you unlock the door and take yourself to the bedroom. Make sure to lock it behind you and I will place something outside it for you, then I will come back out here.”

“I’d rather you just come in, Iggy,” Noct murmured.

“Oh, Noct, so would I, but we both know that right now it would not be advisable.” Head to the door again, his confession whispered just loud enough for Noct to hear, “I would take one look at you and…” He groaned at the soft mewl from Noct, unable to finish the thought. “I need to speak to your father first. And you, when we are both in complete possession of our faculties.”

“Iggy, I am in control, I’d be out there dragging you in here if I weren’t. I can smell you through the door, you know.” 

Ignis growled low in his throat, not one of his threatening growls like he’d directed at Gladio earlier, but a needy, desperate growl of desire.

“Noct.”

Noctis shifted behind the door, “fuck, you sound so sexy right now.”

“Noct,” Ignis warned. “If you wish for me to give you an item, you need to get away from this door now, before I lose my composure.”

“Will you use your Alpha voice on me if I don’t?” A brief pause. “I bet you sound even sexier when you do.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

Noct sighed through the door, “ok, I’m unlocking it and moving away.”

Ignis listened for the click of the lock and then waited a minute or so to give Noct time to move to his bedroom. Sucking in a bracing breath, he opened the door cautiously, whimpering as Noct’s scent hit him forcefully. His knees trembled, making him stumble, reaching for the kitchen counter to keep himself upright.

“Oh, Gods,” he moaned. It was almost more than he could take. “Noct,” he whispered, desperate to hold himself where he was and not rush to the bedroom, capture Noct in his arms and…well. _Claim, mate, bite, MINE,_ was all his Alpha seemed capable of communicating.

“Iggy?” Noct called from the bedroom.

“Stay there, please,” Ignis responded quickly, voice sounded strangled as he struggled to remain where he was. Looking down at himself, he ran his hands over his chest, fumbling with the buttons to divest himself of his shirt, ignoring his rather obvious erection. He flapped his hands to free himself and shrugged it off, sinking to the floor beside it. He held it up, rubbing it over his neck to spread more of his scent over it and hoped it would placate Noct’s need.

“Are you ok?”

“Noct, please, stay in there, I will leave this on the counter for you to collect,” he ground out. “I just need a moment.” Gods, his voice sounded shaky.

He placed his shirt on the counter and beat a hasty retreat back outside. He took his phone out as he slid to the floor, back to the door, clicking on Noct’s contact and calling him.

“Iggy?”

“You can come out now, Noct, I am back outside, but lock the door again.”

Noct sighed, “ok, but you know I know that you wouldn’t hurt me don’t you? You wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want. You’re the only Alpha I want near me. You’re the only one I want at all.” 

Ignis removed his glasses and scrubbed his hand over his face, “I…yes, perhaps, but I am _not_ in complete control right now.” He heard shuffling behind the door and long low moan. “Are you alright, darling?”

Noct huffed a laugh through the phone, “yeah,” he murmured. “The shirt is perfect.” The sound of rustling reached his ears, smiling at the thought of Noct burying his face in the fabric. He then heard the lock click again, and he let out a sigh of relief, though he knew if he really wanted to, he’d be able to break his way through it. In fact his Alpha was pretty much demanding he do just that.

“Put it in your nest, darling, go climb in and get comfortable.”

Noct mewled softly, and he could hear him padding back to the bedroom, more rustling and a low purr.

“That’s so much better, Iggy, thank you,” Noct whispered.

Ignis smiled despite himself, pleased he’d been able to soothe the Omega that he wanted for his mate. The Alpha in him preened. “It was my pleasure, Noct.”

“Will you stay…please,” Noct pleaded. “I’ll feel better knowing you’re just out there.”

Ignis had no intention of moving. He looked down at himself, “ah, yes, I can, just let me get someone to get me a blanket.”

“I could…” Noct began.

Ignis cut him off, “no, no, you stay in there, I’ll be fine. Let me sort this then I will call you back, alright?” Noct murmured his assent and Ignis called Gladio and told him what he wanted.

“Yeah I can do that. I’ll leave the stuff at the end of the hall and you can collect it.”

Ignis supposed that was an acceptable idea, but when Gladio poked his head around the corner, his hackles raised again, despite knowing the big Alpha wasn’t a threat, a displeased growl rumbling from his chest.

Gladio raised his hand, “it’s ok, Iggy, I’m just gonna leave this here,” he said, keeping his voice soothing and low, placing a large bag on the floor. Ignis nodded, but his eyes tracked every move the Shield made. When Gladio departed he lifted from the floor, heart aching with every step he took further away from Noct. He almost felt bonded to the Prince already, without the benefit of a claim bite. Quickly gathering the bag into his arms he hastened back to Noct’s door and knelt down. He gripped his phone in one hand while he used the other to investigate the contents of the bag.

“Noct, I’m back.”

Noct sighed down the phone, sounding relieved, “good.”

Ignis mentally noted that he would need to thank Gladio, he’d gone above and beyond for him. A blanket, a warm hoodie, snacks that Ignis deemed acceptable, bottles of water and a small pillow. He got himself as comfortable as he could, talking to Noct the whole time.

They talked and talked, Ignis reassuring Noct that he was still where he said he would be. It didn’t stop him glancing down the hall every so often, sure that Gladio would have informed someone that he was parked outside Noct’s door and that Noct had finally presented.

He was right.

Regis strode down the hall and stopped in front of Ignis, a curious expression on his face, carefully masking his scent to avoid riling Ignis up any more than he already was.

“Well, it appears that question is answered,” Regis muttered as Ignis stood shakily. He gestured for Ignis to sit himself back down and then to Ignis’ complete shock, lowered himself to the floor. “He presented.”

The words were flat, far from a question so Ignis merely nodded.

“Why are you out here?” Regis asked after a moment of studying Ignis.

“I…I…” Ignis floundered. “I’m sorry your Majesty,” he whispered.

Regis sighed, “why are you sorry, Ignis?” He turned to face the young Alpha, “I am not surprised you are here, I am surprised you are not in there with my son.”

Ignis flushed crimson, ducking his head and averting his gaze, “oh.”

“I can smell how much you want to protect him, Ignis, I have always _seen_ how you dote on my son, that tells me enough, but combined with the fact that you are here, out here while Noct goes through his first heat, denying your instinct to be in there, still being so considerate, tells me you and he have something beyond instinct.”

Ignis snapped his head up, “oh?”

“He sent me a text, he said you wished to speak to me before you proceed.” Regis waved off Ignis’ burgeoning protest. “He is still relatively coherent, enough to convince me it is what he wants too, that he has always wanted it.”

Ignis stared down at his phone, still in his hand. He’d ended the call with Noct not long ago, wanting to let him rest while he could. The Prince had obviously contacted his father and Regis had then deemed it important enough to come to speak to Ignis almost straight away.

Ignis felt so small when he glanced at Regis, “I still wish for us to have complete control of our faculties when we speak…and we do need to speak, about a great many things.”

“Undoubtedly you do, but you may do that later, you know.” He placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “you are allowed to let your feelings dictate your actions sometimes, Ignis. Confessions don’t always come first.”

Something in Regis’ voice made him scrutinise the King a little more closely. Could Regis and Aulea have…

No, no, he wasn’t going to go there. It was none of his business and he felt a little crass for even thinking about it so fleetingly. But when he glanced at Regis, the King was smiling at him softly.

“You have enough control to be out here when you both want you in there, so I feel confident you won’t bite if he doesn’t want that yet, though I am fairly certain he does,” Regis went on, stunning Ignis further with his words and then with a key. “Here, I don’t think my son is capable of coming to the door right now, so you might need this.”

Regis was giving him permission. Very express permission to be with his son. Had even implied he would be fine with a claim bite. That he would accept Ignis as his son’s mate.

Key clutched tight in a sweaty palm, Ignis bowed as best he could, Alpha hind brain already turning its very singleminded attention to the door it unlocked and what lay within. Then said Alpha hind brain was helpfully supplying images of what Noct would look like should he just slot the key in the lock and enter. He growled at himself, then winced when Regis raised a brow at him.

He bowed again, cheeks bright pink, “I…I apologise, Sire, I…my Alpha is rather insistent.”

Regis laughed, ruffling his hair, “Oh, of that I am sure, Ignis. An Alpha as tightly controlled as yours will likely be the type to make itself known eventually. I suspect yours is about to become very prominent.” He smiled comfortingly when Ignis grimaced, “worry not, you would never harm your chosen mate, of that I am utterly sure. As is my son.”

Ignis turned green eyes to Regis, “I would protect him with my life, Majesty.”

“Oh, I know you would, Ignis, that much is obvious.” He leaned forward, conspiratorial, “I have never heard you growl before, and Gladio said you were more than willing to toss him on his rear had he gotten any closer. I think you almost had him on his knees, submitting, and you were holding back.” He winked at Ignis, “I think you will find he’s now a little scared of you, something I am sure Noctis will use to his advantage as your Omega.”

Ignis’ Alpha preened at the words ‘your Omega’ and Regis chuckled at the very obvious scent of pride coming from him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ignis entered Noct’s bedroom with the accompanying onslaught of scent and arousal, he immediately thought ‘feline’. That was what the Omega projected at him. 

Every dynamic had a certain presence. And within that, each individual their own personal stamp on that. When Ignis saw Gladio, he thought ‘Bear,’ rather predictably given Gladio’s size and Alpha dynamic. Prompto exuded ‘puppy’ as a Beta and was thus of no threat whatsoever. Cor, another Alpha, was distinctly feral, but caged, perhaps like one of the odd breeds around Leide, like a sabretusk maybe. Clarus, again, another Alpha, gave off vibes like a Sahagin, or Alphagin. Regis, King over all the Alphas in the Citadel, was something akin to a Royalisk. 

Ignis, when he thought of what his Alpha was, always came away with a sense of something large, something that might fly on giant wings, lashing a mighty tail. A wyvern, perhaps? No, larger, more assertive and volatile, like a Jabberwock, or even a Quetzalcoatl. It certainly behaved in that sense, something he had beaten down until it understood that Ignis was in charge and would not tolerate its possessive behaviour. Mostly.

When Noct turned hazy eyes on him and whispered in awe, “dragon,” a feeling of rightness coalesced in his mind. And it explained the desire to snap at those who came too close to his mate, even if he had not staked any sort of physical claim. The dragon within had. So definitely one of the two breeds he’d thought of. 

Ignis stalked closer, with a metaphorical ruffling of wings, sniffing delicately.

“Coeurl,” he pronounced with much satisfaction. “A beautiful, rare black coeurl.” It explained much about Noct, like his propensity to curl up and sleep, very much like an overgrown cat, powerful, lithe, sensual and seductive. He knelt on the bed, but did not enter the nest that Noct had made, not yet, mindful of the boundary. “I adore felines,” he murmured, his voice very close to a purr. “I adore _you_ , Noct.”

Noct rolled onto his back, arching seductively, and decidedly feline, sinuous as he blinked at Ignis, “I know.” He reached a hand out, “you can come in.” A little bashful duck of his head, before he looked up through lowered lashes, “if you want.”

Ignis growled, a low rumble in his chest, “I very much want,” he stated, stripping his clothing in uncharacteristic haste, tossing it all to the edge of the nest for Noct to use later. He clambered over the low wall of clothing and blankets and loomed over Noct, naked, dipping his head to nose at his neck, “oh, Noct, you smell wonderful.” He maintained his position, quivering as he waited for Noct to make the next move in this little mating dance. Because to him, that was exactly what this was. He would not bite, but the sentiment was there all the same. Noct was his mate. He could not, and would not deny it. Especially not when it was just the two of them.

Noct mewled softly, wriggling under him, divesting himself of the last scrap of clothing he had on, then gripping Ignis’ biceps, craning his neck to sniff at Ignis’ own scent gland. When he rubbed his face over it, mingling their scents, Ignis finally lowered himself so that their bodies aligned.

Oh, and didn’t _that_ feel wonderful.

As intoxicated as Ignis felt by Noct’s scent swirling around him and seeping into his bones, he wanted to do things right. Noct’s presentation heat was important and how Ignis reacted to it would formulate how Noct felt about his heats from thereon out. He had to be gentle and caring.

He swallowed thickly, drawing more of Noct’s pheromones in. “I…I won’t bite,” he said slowly. His Alpha rumbled in annoyance at that. “Yet.” His Alpha hurrumphed in his mind, only mildly appeased.

Noct purred, rubbing himself against him, “ok, ok, but…everything else?”

Ignis whined, “Astrals, yes, anything else, everything else.” He cupped Noct’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose, “I want you so badly. Have wanted you for so long.”

“You’ll…you’ll knot me?” Noct peered up at him with lust blown eyes, so very hopeful and eager, like an excited kitten about to pounce, wiggling its ass in the air in preparation.

Ignis’ eyes almost rolled back in his head at that thought of knotting Noctis, “yes.” The Alpha side of him was capering about in joy, but it did present a problem they needed to deal with. “Contraception?”

Noct winced, “I…I had an idea what was coming,” he confessed. “I’ve been taking something for that.”

Ignis blinked, trying to clear his lust fogged brain. He licked at the closest scent gland, immediately picking up on the tinge of chemical. Noct’s contraceptive. He hadn’t smelt it, but being able to taste it meant that it was effective. The little flicker of worry about a pregnancy dissipated like smoke. They didn’t need to use a condom. And with this being Noct’s first heat, the barrier wouldn’t hinder the exchange and mingling of fluids, ensuring the duration and severity would be reduced.

But still.

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

Noct whined, “no, no, fuck no.” He reached up and tugged Ignis’ face down so their foreheads rested together, “I really need to feel you.”

A low rumbling growl left Ignis’ throat at that, tipping Noct’s face up so he could seal their mouths together in their first proper kiss. His lips tingled against Noct’s, humming as he parted them a fraction. Noct responded with a needy mewl, his fingers tangling in Ignis’ hair as his hips rocked up.

It’s a sound that just does things to Ignis like nothing ever had before.

As did the purr that followed it as their bodies met again.

If Ignis could make that sort of purring noise, he very much would. The friction of their skin was delicious. As was the scent now emanating from between Noctis’ thighs. Heady, thick with arousal, sweet as only Noct could possibly be, it was ambrosia to Ignis’ sensitive nose.

He wanted to taste it.

But first, more kissing. He had years of pent up desire thrumming through him and the kissing was definitely assuaging that pain. Dreams of kissing Noctis melted away under the force of what it actually tasted like on his tongue. Every time they pulled apart to pant into each others mouths, Ignis would dart back down for another taste, flicking his tongue over Noct’s lips before delving into his mouth. His hands were kept busy mapping out Noct’s form beneath his fingertips, over biceps, up to shoulders, down his flanks to his sharply defined hips.

He could not help but moan when Noct bucked up at his tracing over hip bones. It brought their groins into direct, delicious contact, forcing a particularly needy whine from Ignis’ throat. Noct swore under his breath, canting his hips again and again, deriding a great deal of pleasure from this newest of touches between them.

Ignis curled his fingers around one of Noct’s thighs, hiking it up over his hip to bring them into closer contact, the scent of Noct’s arousal stronger than ever and making Ignis’ Alpha drunk on it. He dragged his lips down Noct’s jaw, over his throat, nosing at his scent gland, inhaling the ambrosia of his omega, then licked along Noct’s clavicles - something he had dreamed of doing so many times. He gave into the temptation to bite, just below where Noct’s shirt would sit so that it would be hidden if need be, though he knew that they would not be leaving Noct’s quarters for several days. Regis knew where he was, Gladio, likewise knew, so Ignis could indulge. And indulge he would, letting his Alpha have almost completely full reign.

Everything but the bite that would seal them as bonded, as claimed.

Ignis’ heart didn’t need it.

As their combined pheromones mingled, Ignis gave himself over to the heady sensations thrumming through him, noting just how eagerly Noct was responding to each touch, each kiss, each nip of Ignis’ teeth.

Ignis surged back up to capture Noct’s mouth again, letting his fingers do the exploring. Outer thigh, then up to Noct’s hips, along each jut of bone, into the junction of thigh to groin, then flirting close to where Noct was wanting the deft attention, skirting past it to the soft inner thigh.

That elicited a needy whine from his Prince, a bucking of hips, arching up to feel something, anything, and another spike of scent. The back of his hand nudged against Noct’s balls making him jolt at the touch.

“Alright?” Ignis asked, pulling back to assess Noct carefully. Noct nodded, eyes so dark the blue was occluded almost completely, his hair messy and sticking to his forehead. “Can I?” he added, sliding one finger a little higher so that it was almost to Noct’s perineum.

Noct clutched at him, dragging him back down, “please,” he breathed into Ignis’ mouth with another whine.

Far be it for Ignis to deny his mate what he wanted, so he gently circled Noct’s rim, eyes rolling back behind closed lids as he felt how wet Noct was. Practically dripping onto his finger. The desire to taste became overwhelming, driving him to kiss and lick his way down, pausing to suckle at nipples pebbled with arousal, taking note of the way Noct squirmed deliciously at the attention before he dragged his nose along the throbbing length of Noct’s cock, delivering a kittenish lick, then pushing strong thighs up towards Noct’s chest to expose his goal.

Ignis moaned softly at the sight before him, his Alpha so eager for a taste it was ridiculous. _Please, please, lick, suck, fuck, knot, knot, now, now, NOW!_

He darted his head down, positioning himself in the nest so that he was relatively comfortable as he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be moving from his spot for a while. Noct gasped at the first swipe of Ignis’ tongue, clutching at his legs and lifting his ass higher for more of Ignis’ ministrations.

If Ignis had a real tail and not a metaphorical one, it would be swishing wildly in happiness as he set to, lapping at Noct, blissed out at the taste of him, so sweet. Ahh, and the noises Noct was making were a balm to the Alpha inside him. He could ignore his own arousal, content that he was pleasing his Prince, his mate, his omega.

He alternated between licking languidly and then stiffening his tongue to nudge against the slick rim, lapping up Noct’s slick with each swipe only for more to appear. Noct was a feast and Ignis was starving. Ignis noted movement above his current eyeline, zeroing in on Noct’s hand stroking quickly up and down his dick, smearing pre-come all over it.

He was fascinated, watching intently as he continued to lick at Noct’s ring.

Being that Noct had presented so late he had developed as any male would, his cock perfect in length and girth, something Ignis would enjoy immensely at a later date, lips curling into an open mouthed smile at the thought. He could also see where Noct’s smaller knot would form at the base, closing his eyes for a moment to relish the thought of _that_ inside him too. He growled against Noct’s ass making the omega gasp and his hand started to move faster, his ass convulsing and producing more slick, so much so that Ignis’ chin was dripping with it and his own saliva.

Messy and wonderful.

Ignis’ fingers dug into Noct’s thighs, holding him flush against his face and drove his tongue in as deep as he could get it, feeling the appendage squeezed in a fluttering rhythm as Noct shouted, body tensing as he came all over his stomach.

“Don’t stop,” Noct demanded hoarsely when Ignis started to pull away. “Ignis, _Alpha_ , more, more.”

Ignis doubled his efforts, adjusting his grip so that he was pulling Noct open, forcing his tongue in deeper, curling, swirling it, growling in his throat as Noct panted above him. The tips of his thumbs pulled at Noct’s rim, opening the furled ring of muscle, dipping inside, alongside his tongue, his hips rutting against the surface of the bed, seeking friction.

Their combined scents had become so thick it was like swimming through treacle and Ignis gave up on trying to control himself, only holding onto the barest thread of coherency to make sure he wouldn’t sink his teeth into Noct’s neck when it reached its peak. Where before he had been trying to breathe clear air, now he was drinking it in, letting it seep into his skin, bathing in it.

When Noct came again, Ignis surged back, whining softly at the mess on Noct’s heaving stomach, swiping a finger through the release and bringing it to his lips to suckle off. Noct mewled, needy, his hands urging Ignis to settle over him, desperate for Ignis to penetrate him.

Ignis was just as desperate.

The moment his body aligned with Noct’s they both groaned, Ignis feeling like his skin was alight, his nerves twitching with need. With his hand still between Noct’s thighs, he teased, then slid two fingers in, right to his knuckles, probing and finding Noct’s prostate, brushing over it gently.

Noct reacted by arching up, pressing himself against Ignis, legs restless, rubbing against Ignis’ in a relentless staccato rhythm, eyes fixed on Ignis’, lips parted as he panted.

“My beautiful Noctis,” Ignis cooed, nuzzling his cheek, finding his earlobe, sucking it tenderly. 

Noct immediately tipped his head to the side in invitation. Ignis’ breath hitched, the gland so close to his lips, to his teeth. He blinked in shock to realise he had already bared them in preparation of a bite, snapping his mouth closed to avoid temptation. Instead, to placate Noct, he nosed over the site, inhaling deeply. Still working his fingers, Ignis leaned back again, taking in every delicious detail of Noct splayed out on the bed for him.

Skin flushed and glistening with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks, eyes glazed, pink lips swollen from being bitten and kissed, he’d never looked more arousing. He got a little distracted by a bead of sweat trickling down Noct’s throat, pulled out of his own haze by Noct’s impatient whine.

“Pleeeeease,” Noct moaned, eyes begging.

“Shhh, love,” Ignis whispered, withdrawing his fingers slowly so he could replace them with what Noct desired. “It’s alright, I will take care of you.”

Noct shuddered at the first touch of the tip of Ignis’ cock to his rim, clutching at Ignis’ shoulders in an attempt to drag him down, but Ignis held firm, fist around his length, circling his rim then pressing just the slightest fraction so that the head started to push in. Noct arched, crying out, nails digging into Ignis’ shoulders as he tossed his head back, Ignis letting that small bit of pain ground him as he kept up the pressure, feeling Noct squeezing around him. Then Noct’s body let him in, Ignis sliding in to the hilt with a groan, Noct white hot and wet around him. He lowered himself down, pressing his forehead to Noct’s, his breath erratic as he held still.

Noct sucked in gasps of air, scrabbling at Ignis’ back, looping his legs around Ignis’ waist, lifting his hips in a motion that had Ignis growling in pleasure, his Alpha hind brain delirious, drowning in sensations. Noct was tight, yet pliant around him, his walls fluttering as he adjusted, keening softly. While the Alpha in him was so focused on getting what it needed, Ignis was drowning in the emotion of it all. His Prince, his lover, his omega everything he could have ever desired and now in his grasp. His heart was full of Noctis, so happy that the word simply didn’t do justice, didn’t convey even a sliver of what he felt.

Noct’s moans changed in pitch, higher, more desperate, as he clawed at Ignis’ back, undulating under him, against him, his eyes fluttering shut on every thrust, only to open and fix on Ignis, glazed, every time he withdrew with a slow drag.

Oh, how Ignis loved this man.

“Ignis, Ignis,” Noct chanted, voice hoarse, lust roughened.

Music to Ignis’ ears.

Ignis’ restraint is now a very tattered thing, evidenced by the increasing pace of his thrust, as with the depth and strength of them, Noct arching, crying out with a debauched yell as Ignis angled himself to strike at his prostate. Supported on one hand, the other snakes its way down Noct’s flushed and sweat torso, pausing to explore just a little before he found his main target. Noct’s weeping cock.

He curled his fist around it, thumb coasting over the small knot that is forming, twisting his grip at the head and paying special attention to a certain spot when Noct almost shot up off the bed with a loud caterwauling cry, his ass clamping down like a vice. Ignis barely held on at that point, shivering with the need to just bury himself and fill his mate with his seed.

And indeed, his Alpha is an insistent presence in his mind, _knot, knot, knot, MINE!_

Noct’s orgasm, his third, is dramatic. So much so that Ignis is sure that his shout will be heard throughout the Citadel, his body held in a harsh bow, every line of him tense before he trembles and flops back on the bed in an utter mess, stomach coated with his release, as is Ignis’ hand.

With Noct’s ass fluttering around him, Ignis thrust in hard, his vision spotting, veins alight, tingling spreading from his groin to every extremity, feeling his knot swell and lock him in place so that he can only grind weakly as he throbbed inside him, pulsing with every spurt that would now be coating Noct’s insides.

Ignis heard purring when he came back down from his high, feeling it against his chest as much as anything else, a deep rumble that matched the overwhelmingly content scent that now pervades the room.

His chest puffed at that, proud and pleased to have sated his omega, his mate.

And he’s relieved he didn’t bite, though the desire to do so is still rather strong, calling him to lick at Noct’s gland as he panted into his skin. Noct wriggled under him, purring louder, octopus arms around him, holding him in position. Not that Ignis could really move, locked together as they were.

Ignis liked that.

The closeness, the completeness of it.

With infinite care, Ignis rolled them gently until Noct was situated on his chest, running soothing hands up and down his still feverish flesh, crooning softly. Noct nuzzled into his neck, licking at Ignis’ scent gland and drinking in more of his Alpha pheromones, wriggling in such a way that Ignis felt himself twitch inside him.

He brought a hand up to Noct’s face, pushing aside sweat damp locks, cupping his warm cheek, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Noct mumbled, dropping his head back down.

“Are you alright, Love?”

Noct snickered, shaking his head slightly, “yes, Ignis, I’m alright.” He lifted his head tiredly so he could look at him properly, “I’m more than alright. I feel amazing.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed, Noct clenching around him. “Yes, you do.” He felt his knot begin to soften slightly allowing him to shift a little which only drew a quiet moan from Noct.

“Don’t pull out, not yet.”

A helpless chuckle was all Ignis could respond with, “wouldn’t dream of it.” Despite the rather startling amount of fluids he was experiencing as they slid down his balls and thighs, Ignis was sure they weren’t finished. Not if the way Noct started to grind his hips was any indication. “Insatiable,” he whispered fondly, hands sliding down to Noct’s waist, holding on as the scent in the room began to spike again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, and there's another WIP done, lmao. Only another...what feels like a billion to go.


End file.
